Sweet Revenge
by Mariana Bellefleur
Summary: Para Caroline Forbes, a vingança tinha um sabor doce e um delicioso sotaque britânico. (EU ESTOU REESCREVENDO ESSA FIC LÁ NO NYAH, NÃO ABANDONEI NÃO VIU)
1. Chapter 1

Para o restante do mundo ela era a toda-poderosa e temida Caroline Forbes, a brilhante editora-chefe da Vogue, a maior revista de moda de todos os tempos, admirada e invejada por todo o mundo fashion, todos queriam ser como ela, se eles ao menos soubessem.

Naquela manhã, porém, ela não poderia se sentir mais oposta à imagem que o mundo tinha dela, desde a tarde passada em que recebera o maldito convite ela não se sentia de maneira alguma a mulher forte e inabalável que todos achavam que ela era, não conseguia se concentrar, nem comer, sentia que ia explodir com aquele amontoado de sentimentos e lembranças que se avolumava dentro dela. Parecia que todas as memórias indesejadas e dolorosas que ela suprimia em um canto escuro de seu inconsciente há cinco anos voltavam para assombrá-la.

Cinco anos, cinco malditos anos desde que ele a fizera deixar tudo pra trás e fugir pra longe, e agora ele voltava para assombrá-la com aquele maldito convite, aquilo era claramente uma provocação, era tão típico dele, mandar o convite de seu casamento com Vick Donovan, justo com ela, a mulher com a qual ele a tinha traído por metade dos dois anos que passaram juntos e pela qual a tinha abandonado às vésperas do casamento deles. Caroline percebeu com pesar que vermes como Tyler Lockwood nunca mudam, não importa quanto tempo passe.

Por mais consternada que estivesse, ela decidiu que iria ao tal casamento, não ia dar à ele o gostinho de achar que a tinha magoado, mesmo que ele tivesse, não o deixaria vencer novamente, os anos que haviam passado produziram nela mudanças que ele jamais imaginaria, ela saiu de Mystic Falls como uma garota insegura e magoada mas agora era uma mulher decidida, forte e bem-sucedida em New York, mas ainda continuava magoada, o bastante para querer dar o troco.

Enquanto encarava o guarda-roupa aberto em busca do que vestir para ir trabalhar, seus olhos inevitavelmente vagaram para a caixinha proibida, algo que nem mesmo ela sabia porque ainda guardava, não conseguiu se impedir de pegá-la e abri-la, despejando seu conteúdo na enorme cama com lençóis de seda branca, fotos dela e de Tyler, lembranças de um tempo que ela queria esquecer, mas não de verdade, chegou à conclusão de que era por isso que guardava a tal caixa, tinha em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração esperanças de voltar a ter a felicidade que tinha nas fotos, um pouco mais longe, perto dos travesseiros estava o mais vil dos objetos, uma caixinha de veludo preto contendo o anel de noivado que Tyler deu à ela quando prometeu que seria pra sempre. No entanto, ela preferiu não abrir a caixinha, encarar o anel agora seria tortura desnecessária, juntou todo o nefasto conteúdo e guardou a caixa de volta.

Vestiu-se impecavelmente, como sempre e se dirigiu à redação, mesmo magoada, ela ainda era Caroline Forbes e se portaria como tal, não se deixaria abater pelos caprichos de um idiota qualquer, porque aquilo era nada mais, nada menos que um capricho de Tyler, que também não passava de um idiota qualquer, um garoto rico e mimado que achava que o mundo girava em torno de seu umbigo, Caroline via isso agora e por mais que no fundo ainda doesse, ela sabia que era o melhor.

\- Srta. Forbes, recado da Srta. Gilbert, ela pediu que ligasse pra ela assim que chegasse. – Disse Olivia, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

\- Obrigado Olívia, a ligação deve me ocupar por no mínimo trinta minutos, enquanto isso, resolva as coisas por aqui. – Respondeu ela indo para sua sala, estava louca de saudade de Elena e isso só piorava enquanto eu ouvia o telefone chamando.

\- Olá poderosa do mundo da moda, finalmente se lembrou de mim? – Perguntou ela, alfinetando em tom divertido.

\- Me desculpe, eu realmente tenho te negligenciado muito, mas você mais do que ninguém sabe como é a vida real não é mesmo, afinal você é médica, não consigo imaginar nada mais exaustivo.

\- Realmente é exaustivo, mas eu amo mais a cada dia que passa. – Respondeu ela com uma voz sonhadora. – Quanto a você, eu te perdoo, se prometer que nos veremos em breve,

\- Eu prometo Elena, nos veremos em breve.

\- Quando?

\- Semana que vem.

\- Oh meu Deus, você vem mesmo no casamento do Tyler?

\- Mas é claro que eu vou, recebi convite e tudo.

\- Não acredito, a cara de pau dele não conhece limites. – Observou ela indignada. – Você vem com alguém? – Ela já havia elaborado todo o plano em sua cabeça, começaria ali.

\- Claro, meu namorado vai comigo, apesar de não gostar muito da ideia. – Respondeu ela sem titubear, é claro que não havia namorado nenhum, mas isso não precisava se tornar um fato público.

\- Só não mato você assim que chegar porque finalmente vou te ver, mas acho um insulto você ter um namorado e eu não saber disso. O Tyler vai se rasgar.

\- Bem, isso não é problema meu. – Respondeu categórica, mas é claro que, secretamente, Caroline torcia por isto.

\- Bem, já que agora eu tenho finalmente uma data pra te ver, preciso desligar, meu plantão começa daqui a exatamente quatro minutos. – Reclamou ela num muxoxo dengoso.

\- Okay, até semana que vem. – Despedi-me ternamente, de repente cheia de nostalgia e contemplação por um passado que jamais voltaria, na era pré-Tyler, quando ela e Elena eram calouras na faculdade e a vida era descomplicada e cheia de possibilidades.

Começava ai a primeira parte do plano de Caroline, da segunda Olivia cuidaria, afinal, este era o trabalho dela, ela riu com esse pensamento, afinal, apostava que quando Olívia se candidatou para este trabalho, nem imaginava que procurar por acompanhantes de luxo seria uma de suas tarefas. Suspirou ao constatar o quão baixo havia descido, acompanhantes de luxo, aquela era uma ideia mais absurda a cada segundo, mas agora já estava feito, já havia contratado o Sr. Mikaelson, as passagens já estavam compradas e o "serviço" já estava pago.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.**: Olá, aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que vocês gostem...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demai que me motiva a atualizar mais rápido!

;*

* * *

O expediente já havia acabado fazia trinta minutos mas Caroline ainda continuava estática e sentada na cadeira encarando o vazio e tentando reunir coragem o suficiente para seguir em frente com seu plano maluco. Ela tinha um encontro marcado com o Sr. Mikaelson dali a vinte minutos e ainda não fazia ideia se teria coragem de finalmente encarar o homem ou não, já faziam dois dias desde que Olivia havia contatado a agência para a qual ele trabalhava e contratado seus serviços, o encontro de hoje serviria para trocarem informações para que a coisa toda ficasse o mais crível possível, uma vez que o trabalho consistia em fingir serem um casal muitíssimo apaixonado. Levantou-se decidida e caminhou em direção ao estacionamento, "Sou Caroline Forbes, eu posso fazer isso!" repetia baixinho para si mesma durante o caminho até o carro.

O caminho até a cafeteria escolhida para o encontro passou como um borrão e ela se repreendeu mentalmente por distrair-se tanto ao volante, correu os olhos inquisidoramente analisando o lugar até que o avistou, sentado sozinho e com um ar pensativo enquanto a esperava na mesa do canto esquerdo nos fundos do restaurante, exatamente a mesa em que ele disse que estaria, enquanto caminhava até ele, ela tentava não pensar no quão baixo havia descido, mas isso era meio que impossível, a lendária Caroline Forbes, a poderosa da Vogue contratando os serviços de um prost... _acompanhante_ corrigiu-se mentalmente.

\- Sr. Mikaelson? - Perguntou ela insegura enquanto parava em frente a mesa que ele ocupava.

\- Exatamente. - Respondeu ele com um sorrisinho de canto de boca que a irritou de tal maneira que ela não soube nem como explicar. - Presumo que você seja Caroline Forbes. - Conjecturou ele.

\- Presumiu certo. - Respondeu ela sentando-se. - Então, quais as informações que o senhor precisa? - Perguntou querendo acabar logo com aquilo, o desconforto e a estranheza da situação eram quase palpáveis e o sorriso sarcástico dele não ajudava em nada.

\- Primeiro temos de confirmar os pormenores do trabalho, preciso saber qual "pacote" a senhorita quer.

\- Pacote?

\- Sim, atuar como seu namorado, noivo ou qualquer coisa do gênero é o serviço geral mas outras coisas poderão ser acrescentadas se a senhorita assim desejar.

\- Que outras coisas? - Indagou ela, visivelmente confusa.

\- Sexo. - Respondeu ele de chofre. O rosto dela ficou instantaneamente vermelho como um tomate, algo que ele achou visivelmente divertido a julgar pelo sorriso sacana que ele abriu. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, tanto que demorou alguns segundos para responder, chegando até a abrir a boca algumas vezes sem, contudo conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse.

\- Eu nem mesmo pensei em algo assim, acho a ideia da venda de sexo algo repugnante. - Respondeu ela indignada, ao passo de que ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em resposta como que desafiando-a, então ela corou novamente lembrando-se de quem era ele e do que ele estava fazendo ali. - Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito, este é seu trabalho, eu não quis ofendê-lo. - Acrescentou ela meio desconcertada, essa era nova, Caroline Forbes desconcertada.

\- Não ofendeu. - Respondeu ele com a expressão impassível de modo que ela não pôde discernir por suas feições se ele falava sério ou não. - Então concluímos que você está interessada apenas no pacote normal, sem adicionais?

\- Exatamente. - Respondeu ela meio encabulada.

\- Certo. Então vamos começar a forjar nosso caso de amor.

\- Precisa ser sempre tão sarcástico?

\- Desculpe, não havia percebido, podemos começar?

\- Claro.

\- São apenas informações básicas, coisas que as pessoas com certeza vão nos perguntar. - Ela apenas assentiu afirmativamente incitando-o a continuar. - "Como nos conhecemos? O que eu faço da vida? Há quanto tempo estamos juntos?" são basicamente estas três, no decorrer do trabalho podemos improvisar as outras, então, como vai ser?

\- Eu que escolho?

\- Exato.

\- Bem, você pode ser um fotógrafo que eu conheci em uma das sessões da revista. - Sugeriu ela.

\- Muito gay. - Descartou ele.

\- Um dos advogados da revista?

\- Ótimo, pode funcionar. E quanto às outras duas respostas?

\- Nos conhecemos em uma confraternização de trabalho e estamos juntos há quatro meses. - Respondeu ela e ele assentiu positivamente obviamente aprovando a escolha dela. - E não se esqueça, você é completamente louco por mim, eu sou a lua da sua vida.

\- Não se preocupe Srta. Forbes, a excelência em meu trabalho é minha marca registrada. - Sentenciou ele. - Agora que está tudo acertado, se me der licença. - Pediu ele educadamente.

\- É claro. - Ela sussurrou, ele levantou-se e despediu-se dela com um cavalheiresco beijo na mão.

\- Até amanhã no avião. - E saiu deixando-a sozinha na cafeteria. Naquele momento, ela se sentia mais miserável do que nunca. Não muito longe dali, Klaus Mikaelson andava confuso pelas ruas de New York, sentindo o frio do vento noturno batendo em seu rosto.

Um pequeno sorriso bailou em seus lábios ao se lembrar da cara que ela fez quando ele mencionou a cláusula do sexo, não podia deixar de pensar que este era de longe um dos trabalhos mais estranhos que ele já havia pego, afinal de contas, Caroline Forbes era uma mulher incontestavelmente linda e cheia de vida e ele sequer conseguia imaginar porque alguém como ela teria que pagar para ser a lua da vida de alguém. Ele bufou contrariado, estava quebrando uma de suas regras " Jamais questionar as motivações da cliente, isso é algo que não lhe diz respeito, faça seu trabalho, a deixe satisfeita, receba o dinheiro e vá embora." essa era a regra, ele sempre a seguiu e exatamente por isso era o melhor no que fazia, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar porque diabos ela havia contratado aquele tipo de serviço quando deixou bem claro que achava repugnante tal trabalho.

E então o sorriso veio outra vez, ao lembrar de como ela corou uma segunda vez ao achar que o tinha ofendido, a verdade é que, sendo ele quem era, seria necessário muito mais do que isso para ofendê-lo, ele não era o melhor por ser o mais bonito ou o melhor na cama, era o melhor por não ter sentimentos, sua chefe sempre reconhecera isso, afinal de contas, nenhum ser sentimental demais duraria num emprego como este. Ele tinha consciência de que, quando você opta por este tipo de carreira, você tem que estar ciente de que deixa de ser uma pessoa para passar a ser um objeto vendido com a finalidade de satisfazer a quem pudesse pagar e ser descartado assim que a cliente estivesse satisfeita. Não se importava com isso, na verdade, não se importava com nada há mito tempo. Não fora sempre assim, na verdade, houve um tempo em que tudo era diferente, um tempo em que ele era uma pessoa, uma boa pessoa, mas ele decidiu não vagar por estes pensamentos, era doloroso e desnecessário. Decidiu então que este seria seu melhor trabalho e que o tal ex de Caroline Forbes se arrependeria pela eternidade.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquela "reunião" havia sido no mínimo desagradável e ela estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não odiá-lo, afinal, nem o conhecia. Essa era uma mania terrível que ela tinha, julgava as pessoas nos primeiros cinco segundos e baseada apenas nisso decidia se gostava ou não de alguém e, segundo seus "instintos" ela definitivamente detestava Klaus Mikaelson e seu sorrisinho sarcástico, porém, dessa vez ele teria que ignorar seus instintos e dar uma chance, afinal de contas eles teriam que passar uma semana sendo um casal apaixonado e a coisa toda tinha que parecer o mais real possível, ela fazia questão de ver a cara de tacho de Tyler quando ela aparecesse com Klaus no casamento. Decidiu então que se teria mesmo que passar por isso precisaria de um drink, um dos fortes e só havia um lugar onde ela ia achar exatamente o que precisava.

O Naraka era um bar japonês muito popular que ficava no centro de New York, o lugar era decorado para parecer um templo budista o que formava um contraste drástico com a música eletrônica nas alturas e a quantidade de pessoas dançando no local, o movimento era expressivo mesmo nos dias de trabalho, ela riu pensando que, para ela, todos os dias eram de trabalho. Aproximou-se do balcão à procura de Matsu, "seu" barman, que na verdade era o dono do estabelecimento e um amigo de longa data que sempre fazia questão de recebe-la quando ela vinha ao Naraka, logo que a avistou ele abriu um sorriso e não perdeu tempo em ir na direção dela.

\- Olá Vossa Majestade, ao que devo a honra de tê-la aqui neste humilde balcão?

\- À minha necessidade de beber. – Respondeu ela risonha.

\- E qual é o nível da emergência? Ruim, muito ruim, céus, que droga é essa ou queria estar morta?

\- Queria estar morta.

\- Uh! Eu tenho o que você precisa. – Respondeu ele fazendo um biquinho.

\- Você sempre tem Matsu. Como é que sempre sabe? – Perguntou ela observando ele fazer sua arte com a coqueteleira.

\- É simples. Eu sou o Rei dos drinks. – Respondeu ele piscando de um jeito maroto e entregando a ela uma taça com um líquido verde-azulado adornada com mini guarda-chuvas roxos.

\- Eu vou querer saber o que tem nisso? – Perguntou ela já sugando boa parte do conteúdo da taça com o canudo enfeitado.

\- Não mesmo. – Debochou ele. – Mas me conta, o que foi dessa vez?

\- Odeio meu namorado.

\- Que porra é essa Caroline? Você não me contou que estava namorando. – Observou ele visivelmente indignado.

\- Calma, ele não é meu namorado de verdade, é um prostituto.

\- Peraí, o que? Como assim um prostituto? – Perguntou ele visivelmente confuso.

\- Na verdade acho que o termo correto é acompanhante. – Acrescentou ela já pedindo um segundo drink que ele não perdeu tempo em fazer.

\- Porque raios você contrataria um acompanhante?

\- Pra ir comigo ao casamento do Tyler.

\- Não acredito que ele teve coragem de mandar convite. – Disse ele indignado, ele odiava Tyler quase tanto quanto Elena.

\- Segundo a Elena a cara de pau dele é um caso patológico.

\- Ela está certíssima. Mas não entendo, porque você vai? Você não precisa provar nada pra ele.

\- Preciso sim, se eu não for vai parecer que ele me atingiu com o maldito convite, se eu for mostro que ele não significa nada pra mim e de quebra ainda esfrego meu namorado deus grego na cara dele.

\- Ele não é seu namorado. – Observou ele com cara de desaprovação, obviamente ele detestava a idéia.

\- Sei disso, mas o Tyler não precisa saber.

\- Não gosto disso Car, você sabe o que eu penso de mentiras.

\- Ai Matsu, não me venha com suas metáforas nipônicas, eu só quero ter o gostinho de ver a cara de tacho dele quando eu aparecer com o Klaus no casamento, depois disso eu volto pra cá e vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu moro do outro lado do país, o Sr, Mikaelson é um profissional, vai ser só por uma semana, é um plano sem falhas.

\- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

\- Tá bem, não vou dizer. – Disse ela com aquele sorrisinho meigo que ela sabia que sempre desarmava Matsu. – Só continue mandando esses drinks maravilhosos e vamos falar de futilidades.

\- Tudo bem. – Concluiu ele derrotado. Passaram assim o resto da noite executando o passatempo preferido deles: avaliar os bumbuns masculinos do recinto. Já era quase de manhã quando ela chegou em casa, teria algumas horas de sono antes de ter que ir para o aeroporto pegar o voo para Mystic Falls, estava ao mesmo tempo animada e preocupada com essa viagem, por um lado veria Elena e a mãe, sentia muita saudade de ambas e não podia negar que sentia falta daquela atmosfera calma e simples da cidadezinha em que crescera, por outro lado teria que enfrentar os fantasmas de seu passado, os motivos que a fizeram fugir de seu lar. Ela só esperava ter forças pra não desmoronar.

Seis horas passaram tão rápido como se fossem seis segundos, o som do despertador tocando bem poderia ser confundido com a trombeta do apocalipse tamanha era a vontade dela de morrer, ser expurgada da face da terra, só pra não ter que acordar. Com muito esforço ela levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, um banho bem gelado, caso contrário jamais acordaria. Já em frente ao gigantesco espelho que cobria uma parede inteira de seu quarto, ela fez o possível para melhorar sua aparência de gato atropelado porém, as enormes olheiras oriundas da noitada anterior tiveram que ser escondidas por trás de enormes óculos escuros, Prada obviamente. Respirou fundo, pegou sua mala e a nécessaire e rumou para o táxi que já a esperava na portaria do prédio, era hora de enfrentar o nervosismo e colocar seu plano em ação.

Logo ao chegar ao aeroporto ela teve uma certa dificuldade para encontrar sua sala de embarque já que o lugar estava terrivelmente cheio e barulhento mas este problema logo foi resolvido, chegando lá ela resolveu embarcar logo ao invés de esperar pelo Sr. Mikaelson ali mesmo, ela sabia que era idiotice mas não queria ser vista com ele, pelo menos não ali. Encontrou rapidamente a poltrona que fora destinada a ela e se acomodou enquanto lentamente o avião era preenchido pelos passageiros, não demorou muito para que Klaus se juntasse à ela provando assim sua pontualidade britânica. Ele estava desumanamente lindo, usava jeans escuros e uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas de um jeito despojado, ela notou que ele trazia no pescoço o mesmo colar que usava no encontro da cafeteria, feito de couro escuro com um pingente que parecia ser um lobo de jade, a peça combinava com os olhos dele que hoje pareciam estar especialmente verdes, ou talvez fosse a luz, seria o conjunto perfeito se não fosse aquele sorrisinho debochado que tanto a irritava.

\- Bom dia, acho que ainda é bom dia, não sei bem. – Disse ele enquanto ainda se acomodava na poltrona ao lado dela.

\- Definitivamente com dia. – Respondeu ela forçando um sorriso.

\- Pronta?

\- Espero que sim.


End file.
